gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 84
Issue 84, published in Volume 9, is the 84th chapter of the manga. Summary On the title page, Yuzuki Seo is shown walking through the hallways and humming because she is in a good mood. Because of her humming, however; Wakamatsu immediately fell asleep in the middle of the hallway. Seo asked Chiyo Sakura and Umetarou Nozaki why they thought it was happening. Nozaki then started to worry that Seo would play around with Wakamatsu if she found out that he falls asleep when she hums or sings. Sakura told Seo that Wamatsu was playing dead when she sang. Seo was happy that she became a bear-like existence to Wakamatsu, and Sakura excitedly said that now Seo is the "Bear of the Choir Club" instead of the "Lorelei of the Choir Club". Seo liked the "Bear of the Choir Club" because it seemed stronger. Wakamatsu was frustrated that he crossed paths with Lorelei three times but never got to see her face because he fell asleep. He fell asleep again as Seo began to sing a song about a bear. When Seo went to investigate Wakamatsu, she realized that he was asleep, and tried to wake him up. When that didn't work, she drew a line around him with signs saying "Danger" and "do not enter" to keep people from stepping on him. Seo then went to Hori to discuss Wakamatsu falling asleep. Hori, not realizing that Seo was Lorelei, told her the real reason why Wakamatsu kept falling asleep. Seo didn't get how Wakamatsu fell asleep, so she decided to try sneaking up on him and singing where he couldn't see her. After making him fall asleep from her singing three times, she excitedly told Sakura that she preferred the Lorelei after all because she could take people down without even raising a hand. Wakamatsu's classmates started talking about how he kept passing out everywhere, and then noticed that elaborate props were set up around him each time he fell asleep. The classmates then started getting excited about where they would find him next. Because of the way that Lorelei made Wakamatsu fall asleep and then prank him by surrounding him with props, his classmates told him that Lorelei was actually a troll. Wakamatsu then told Seo that he thought Lorelei must be a criminal who likes watching people react to her crimes for fun. Seo missed the point, and instead of stopping her antics, she made Wakamatsu fall asleep in a coffin filled with flowers. After Wakamatsu woke up, he told Seo that Lorelei probably hates him. Seo told Wakamatsu that Lorelei probably doesn't even recognize him in the first place. This comment made Wakamatsu cry and hug Seo. Wakamatsu then got tired from crying and went to sleep. Seo wondered if Wakamatsu got hurt because she made him fall over so much. She also wondered what would happen if she sang up close to him. She started singing into his ear while he slept. Later, she called Nozaki and exclaimed that Wakamatsu wouldn't wake up no matter what she did after she sang the song about a bear to him. Nozaki said, "Is he hibernating?" Wakamatsu then woke up as normal the next day. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigaiton Category:Manga Category:Chapters